opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
RACISM IS A TWO HEADED COIN TODAY!
by Jaxhawk Bill Ayers has thrown a racial Molotov cocktail in his new book to be released after Novemer’s Presidential election. You can find it advertise on Amazon. The new book by unrepentant Weatherman bomb throwers Bill Ayers and Bernardine Dohrn, who sponsored Barack Obama’s political coming-out party in Chicago leftwing politics. It’s not something Ayers and Dohrn wrote when Obama was eight years old! It’s a book that is timed to come out right after this election. Here’s the Amazon review: “Race Course Against White Supremacy (Paperback) by William C. Ayers (Author), Bernardine Dohrn (Author) White supremacy and its troubling endurance in American life is debated in these personal essays by two veteran political activists. Arguing that white supremacy has been the dominant political system in the United States since its earliest days-and that it is still very much with us-the discussion points to unexamined bigotry in the criminal justice system, election processes, war policy, and education. The book draws upon the authors’ own confrontations with authorities during the Vietnam era, reasserts their belief that racism and war are interwoven issues, and offers personal stories about their lives today as parents, teachers, and reformers. Guess what? America is racist down to its very bones, even if it elects Obama. And Bill Ayers, who is pleased to call himself “a small ‘c’ communist�� is nothing but a “veteran political activist�� and “reformer.�� This is the credo of Jeremiah Wright — “God d**n America!�� Because Wright and his fellow race- baiting neo-segregationists are convinced that whites are guilty by virtue of their race. The Civil Rights revolution began in hope, with the support of the vast majority of whites. That is why the Civil Rights laws passed with overwhelming majorities, once the power of seniority from the Dixiecrats in Congress was overcome. Today, the tables have been turned — public racism is all on the other side. Black liberation has become black revenge — and it’s the creation of the same Democrats who used to by the party of white racism. This is not Dr. King’s dream. It may be Obama’s dream, and it is certainly Bill Ayers’ dream. This book is a flaming Molotov cocktail, aiming to worsen race relations in America by convincing blacks and Leftist whites that you — yes, you who are reading this — must be a White Supremacist. It spurs black paranoia, which has a real enough basis in history. This is the most cruel and malignant bomb to throw into the most racially charged election in American history. Regardless of who wins, this book will do further damage to human relationships in America. Hat tip to James Lewis! When McCain or his supporters asks legitimate questions regarding Obama’s associations with domestic terrorists, vile anti-Semites, and ACORN, and as the campaign disagrees with his policies, especially his economic plans that have been labeled Socialism by various financial publications, the response is always the same: Racism But people of intelligence and good faith must question the motives of people who throw the label of “racism�� in the face of anyone who questions the actions and associates of a man who aspires to sit in the Oval Office. After all the smoke clears, and Obama has won the prize, will the word “honky�� become a racist term subject to censorship and derision as is the word “ni****r�� ? Will people like Louis Farrakhan and the reverend Wright be called racists when the say “god d**n America�� , and Jews should be exterminated? Will the thousands of white people who were passed over for promotion in all industries and business, because of Federal mandated affirmative action quotas, be called victims of racism? I doubt not! But here in America we have stood by silently while hundreds of academics, journalists, newspaper an television people have preached the mantra of racial injustice in one of the remaining free Countries where our Constitution declares all men are created equal, and by law and judicial fiat has made opportunity to get ahead more possible than any other Country in the World. Enough is enough, it is time to recognise that there is racism in the Blacks and Hispanics equally threatening as any in the Caucasian peoples! La Raza(�� dedicated to empowering the Hispanic community�� ),The Muslim Brotherhood, the Black Liberation Theology of James Cone, and the Nation of Islam are just a few of the groups that prove my point. To elect a man who has Socialist principals because he is a Black man, and it is THEIR time, is a betrayal of the basic principles that this Country is founded on. The freedom to do what is right and lawful, not the license to do what feels good or salves ones collective conscience. Remember that the “Freedom and license are profoundly different�� . WE should all tolerate the evil doer, but not what he proposes to do. Freedom is the power to do what is right and just, and loss of freedom comes from abusing it! Socialism is the direct opposite of Freedom, never forget it! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 29, 2008 Category: October 2008 Category: AYERS Opinions Category: BOOK REVIEW Opinions Category: RACISM Opinions Category: AFFIRMATIVE ACTION Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.